Fox Rain
by JasZ1991
Summary: "When I was a little boy, the village elder used to tell us stories… He once said that when the sky is clear as day but it rained… it was the doing of a fox…" Kol whispers softly.


_**So this One-shot was inspired by Lee Sun-Hee song 'Fox Rain'. it's just lovely song... i first heard it in a drama called 'My Girlfirend is a Gumiho' It's a cute and funny drama. I recommend it. -JasZ**_

* * *

Kol Mikaelson can't understand the bubbling feeling that flutters about in his chest. The pounding of his heart: that only beats rapidly when she's around. His thoughts always drift to her. Whether its day or night his thoughts are only on her. The restless feeling: that overwhelms him whenever she's away from his side.

Can this feeling be making him appear pitiful and foolish? When did it start? Forcing the emotion away, drowning it as best as his mortal host allows, his thoughts once again drift back to the little witch. The pain that drills as he thinks of her with someone else.

Wondering the bustling streets he attempts to clear his mind. He has often been referred to being selfish, evil and many other things. Yet wily fox… that is what his brothers' budded him. A sneak at heart, yet it beats differently now.

The moonlight shining brightly lights his path, like an angel she appears. Hair flowing freely as she catches sight of him. A smile etches on her rose petal lips as she bounces over to him. In her hand is a stuffed plush of a fox. He wants to run away from the irony. Yet he's glued where he stands.

"Kol!" she greets him with a hug that warms him to his tar black soul. "Where have you been?"

"About, love." He whispers as his arms wrap themselves around her slender waist.

"Really, because I haven't seen you."

"I go unnoticed."

"Like a fox?" she shows him the plush and taps his nose with the fox's snout.

"Mhm," he chuckles as the pounding of his heart doubles in speed. "Why do you have a fox plush?"

"Well, I bought it…never had a stuff animal of a fox before."

"Really?" he lets go of her waist and wraps his arm around her shoulders.

"Yes, mom didn't like them… than again she didn't like a lot of things." Her eyes twinkle with pain.

Somehow their feet take them to their secret lair. Instead of entering they sit outside staring at the moon. Davina has her hand in his as her head rests on his shoulder. He would point out constellations in the sky to her. Its then that Kol realizes the restless feeling was gone but the beating of his heart races. He foolishly fell in love… an emotion he never understood until now. The need to protect her, feel her near overwhelms him.

Silently a tear falls from his blue eyes down to his cheek. Quickly he wipes it until more fall. Was he that in shock that he found meaning in his life? With his tears rain starts to fall from the clear sky. Davina looks up at him and down at the plush. Rain soaking them, Kol lets go of her hand to wrap his arm around her.

"Lie with me for a moment." He whispers into her neck. "Just a moment."

Davina does just that. Wrapped in his arms the rain pours down. In his arms she feels warm and safe. A smile on her full lips as she feels him breathing on her. She never wants to leave his side.

"When I was a little boy, the village elder use to tell us stories… He once said that when the sky is clear as day but it rained… it was the doing of a fox…" Kol whispers softly.

"Fox Rain" Davina whispers remembering a story her granny use to tell her. "Why does the Fox cry?"

"For many reasons…." Kol kisses her temple. "But I believe this certain Fox is crying because he found love for the first time in his life."

Davina looks up at him; allowing Kol to dip down and kissing her. He may be a fox…but he will not stray away from his mate…not now; not ever. He will forever cry for the love they share and he will always honor it.

* * *

_**In the drama there is a scene where the Gumiho aka nail tail fox cries one a clear sunny day... that scene and song inspired this. I hope you enjoyed it! Let me know what you think!-JasZ**_

_**Also, I want to dedicate this one to Stefan-Deserves-Romance, who's been reading and reviewing my one-shots and stories since i first started to drown in this ship. ^.^ **_


End file.
